


Overkill

by Starlightowl99



Series: Neo One Shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crime, Dom/sub, Fandom fic, Fantasy, Gangster, M/M, Mind Games, Psychology, Sanghyuk is only mentioned, Sex, Vampires, Wonshik is only mentioned, a bit dark, a little bit bdsm, dom Taek, he is a bit soft here, i finally know how to tag, i´m sick of a sub Taek, slut, sub hakyeon, there is to less dom Taek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: As if i got better at summaries than the last time i wrote a fic O.OWell let´s see:It´s about vampire Taek who needs to hide and he chooses to visit Hakyeon in his apartment/ office.Things went wrong on that night and as soon as Taekwoon meets Hakyeon at home things... develope :)Read if you wanna know more :P





	Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there i´m back with another Vixx fic  
> This time it´s a Neo.
> 
> I´m actually really bored of a sub Taekwoon. So i decided i need a dom Taekwoon and i wrote it.  
> There is no role better for him than a vampire so i ended up writing an vampire AU.  
> It´s a one shot but maybe i write another one to that AU, we will see >:)  
> I wanna write another as a LeoBin.
> 
> Same as in the last fic:  
> English isn´t my native language so please have mercy with gramma mistakes and typos.  
> I had a Beta reader (thanks to @smilehoyaaa on Twitter who was very happy and told me it´s good)  
> Have fun reading it.
> 
> I understand if you are to lazy to write a comment but please at least give me a heart <3 and if you decide to write a comment i´m the happiest person on earth T.T

"Please…” a small whisper. “Please tell me at least what- … what you want from me." his voice still a bit husky from the crying before his throat still hurts a bit. His brain has struggles to keep up with the situation at all. His emotions are on a reel and his mind is clouded. There are so many questions he wants to ask. Hakyeon told himself he can´t be weak, he has to fight but he has to face the fact he is just a human and at the moment he can do nothing. Almost a lie. He never could do anything against Taekwoon.  
One of his own rules was “Never ask unnecessary questions and do what you get paid for.”  
Funny thing is he didn't get paid for anything so far tonight and he is pretty sure there will be no payment at all. Not under these circumstances. He got promised that he won´t die tonight. That´s all. If he thinks about that then this is by far the best what could happen to him so damn the money! Being a food source for a vampire wasn't his plan for the future but as long as Taekwoon doesn´t tell him anything he can´t trust him completely. Because he really loves his life. Now, how he had realised in the last minutes, even more!

Hakyeon avoids to look Taekwoon into his eyes if he can. They aren´t as creepy as before but they aren´t human. He fears to stare at them because of their strange impact they had on him. Instead he had his head tilt towards the backside of his black leather couch -more involuntary laying there but well it could be worse- focusing his eyes on a point somewhere on the rough leather surface. Negative part of that position: he totally exposes his neck to the vampire. How ironic! A situation where he is caught between a rock and a hard place. Either creepy animalic eyes who are doing things to him -Hakyeon is sure there must be magic involved- or neck exposing and hoping Taekwoon won't bite like a wild animal. Pretty sure that sooner or later he will get bitten tonight. Until now Taekwoon seems to be a very civilised vampire. He stayed to his promises so far. Hakyeon concentrates on his breath - who knows how long he is still able to breath anyway- and tries not to shiver too hard. Doesn't really work. At this point he can even tell if he shivers from pleasure or still of fear.  
In the end he has no idea what Taekwoon wants from him. He speculates of course and he is very sure it is about his blood. Only for the fact that the whole situation seems to be more… complicated? His mind goes crazy with all the worst case scenarios that could happen. The vampire did not talk about anything so far he just made an important promise to him.

Taekwoon is sitting very comfortable in Hakyeon´s lab. Having him trapped underneath. He doesn't even need to use much strength handling the human. Hakyeon is not fighting at all. Not physically at least. Would be very useless anyway but most human can't suppress their survival and fighting instincts and it's sometimes very funny watching. Nevertheless Taekwoon must admit he is a bit disappointed. He thought Hakyeon would at least fight a little bit but he went submissive from the beginning.  
Thinking about his plans, letting his heavy gaze wander over Hakyeon. He likes the view of Hakyeon underneath him. He always did, saying anything other would be a lie. Sure he promised to spoil him and not hurting him but… he wants to play a bit at least. He can't help it, it´s a part of his vampire nature. He always was playful but his games could reach a dangerous level sometimes to the risk of breaking humans or others. He has to be careful this time. Licking his lips he bends forward and softly bites into Hakyeon's ear whispering a “Relax.” The human flinches as soon as Taekwoon moves forward, moving on slowly kissing his way down Hakyeon's neck. Slowly shifting his fangs out and scratches along the golden skin before he suddenly sucks at Hakyeon's pulse without using them to bite. That has to wait a bit.

Hakyeon is on a point where he doesn´t know if he wants the vampire to stop or to go on. He remembers the “Let me spoil you” but he also wants an accurate explanation about Taekwoons plans. Not that he dislikes Taekwoons acts but all he wants at the moment are answers. When he feels the fangs cutting slightly in his skin he shivers, whimpering again. They aren´t cutting deep enough to make him bleed, but deep enough that is feels uncomfortable. A reminder that this isn't just about having fun at the end. He can feel how his muscles starts to stiffen so he tries to relax like he is told to do so but it’s not really working. Trying to ignore the fangs concentrating on the feeling of Taekwoons warm breath on his skin. As he is about to get his guts together to ask again, the vampire starts sucking at his pulse. His body reacts faster and more intense than he wished for. Before he can even think about it, he let out a louder moan. His body is so used to Taekwoons handling that he is helplessly at his mercy. He can only imagine now what Taekwoon is gonna do to him. The thoughts turning him more on than he wants it.

Oh god he always loved it when Taekwoon used his ways to drive him mad and now is not different. It's unfair. Really, really unfair. But if you are human and you are up against a vampire everything is unfair. He can do nothing and Taekwoon can use him like he wants. That is a big problem… because it´s what Hakyeon loved the most. He loved how Taekwoon handled him when they had sex. Loved how Taekwoon was one of the less people taking away his control and he could nothing do against it. Loved his rougher and wilder side. But under the actual circumstances he would love it more if it could be the other way around. If he could be the one in control and he is still waiting for an answer. But the fact that he totally enjoy this situation eats away his pride. He doesn't want to make it so easy for Taekwoon. He wants to fight, want to try it at least. Would be easier if he finally know what Taekwoon wants from him and would help killing his fearsome thoughts. As long as he doesn't know he can't suppress his fear completely.

Taekwoon always loved Hakyeon's neck. Long and beautiful. It almost screams to get bitten and marked. How often was he about to lose control and was about to sank his fangs into this wonderful golden tanned skin. It cost him so much willpower when they had sex not to give in to his instincts. Staying to his role as a human and keep his family secret, not giving in to his animalic and slightly brutal side was very hard to balance with his lust for the human. He loved Hakyeon far too much than to risk killing him accidentally in his blood lust. Further he is far too prideful to let his instincts take over control that easy and lose himself. He is extremely proud of his self-control. Not to mention it would be a shame to his bloodline. Sure holding back the rough side of his nature didn´t always worked perfectly but it seemed that Hakyeon loved it rougher anyway. The perfect excuse.

Things developed a bit complicated but quickly over today so that tonight he finally has the human where he always wanted him. Yet he still holds back. For now Taekwoon wants nothing more than Hakyeon's blood but drinking him dry is not his goal and he knows, he would exactly do that if he give in to his instincts yet. So for his own sake he needs to wait. Getting used to the smell and body like he always did.  
He loves that golden body. When he met Hakyeon for the first time he originally felt for the smell, later for the body and way later… he doesn't really know. He doesn´t really know what exactly he feels about that human at the moment but… he has a suspicion which feeling is driving him crazy so much. Every single cell im his body screams to mark him, making Hakyeon his! Today he is pretty thankful to his inner self for not losing control at the first meeting.

Originally Taekwoons plan was slowly seducing the Human but his plans got totally messed up. Damn those fucking Humans! He always disliked it if someone messed up with his plans or interfere in his business. Maybe he still teach them a lesson! A small one… it seems they aren´t hunters… and almost kids if he remembered Wonshiks words right.  
Seducing slowly is canceled and being rough and animalic is out of question! He doesn't want to scare Hakyeon to death. Tonight he will be as gentle as possible and no more secrets. If Hakyeon wants to survive, his worst fate would be ending up as a feeder for him. Taekwoon has high hopes for more.  
But he won´t stop the teasing. Oh no he loves the teasing game way too much for stopping. It started with not telling Hakyeon about his real plans. Not yet. Seeing him squirming like that is way to funny. He can't help it. His evil side needs at least a bit satisfaction and a little bit of fear in humans is amusing after all. He will be physically gentle not psychically.

The vampire suddenly stops sucking on his neck and anxiety start to overcome Hakyeon again. He wants to say something but there are only whimpers of relish leaving his lips. It's always like that. Taekwoon makes him completely surrender. It never takes much just the right triggers on the right spots. His whole brain screams “DANGER! DEATH AHEAD! VAMPIRE! RUN!” but his body just wants to feel him, wants to be used. His body and mind are fighting a war between survival instincts, fear, satisfaction and pleasure. Between fighting and surrendering. Between no or yes.  
"Hmmm~ I don't know yet..."  
Taekwoon purres next to his ear. Vampires can purr? Hakyeon´s heartbeat goes faster rapidly.  
“Please.” whimpering like a dog. Taekwoon let Hakyeon dangle in the unknown. The human is way too easy to play with. A sly grin shows up on his face. Hakyeon doesn´t need to see it he can feel it. It's even worse hearing the fun in Taekwoons voice. He feels so vulnerable. Like some prey where the predator is still not sure if he wants to hunt it down to kill and eat it or not. What is the promise from a vampire worth? If he ever had known how dangerous this man really was…

Hakyeon snorted mentally. How stupid is he to try convincing himself that he would have stayed away. He wouldn't. When they first met he was drawn to Taekwoon like a needle to a magnet. Now that he thinks about it. As a vampire wasn't Taekwoon able to do some magic tricks? Like these… how do they call it? That glamouring stuff? Manipulation of human senses? Did he…? But shouldn't he noticed if someone played with his senses? For once in his life Hakyeon wished he had done a bit more research about vampires. That would probably pretty useful now on the other hand he had the worse liking that he always loved some danger in his life. To spice it up. Maybe the reason it won't last long? Sooner or later a situation like this had to happen. He just never thought he would fall into the hands of a vampire. More like a gunshot or poison. Killed by accident or by a jealous human lover.  
No idea how to handle the situation anymore he has no other choice than to play the vampires game.

"Kidding.” Taekwoon said with giggle enjoying the sound of Hakyeon's very fast heartbeat.  
“As i promised i won´t kill you." Purring again. Sounds like the biggest cat Hakyeon ever met. He close his eyes hoping it would help him getting his mind together. He was sure the vampire would kill him. Doesn't he know to much? If he doesn't i tend to kill him… then… A thought coming up he doesn't even wanna think about but he has to question it sooner or later. Taking a deep breath then asking “Why?”  
A tongue leaves a hot and wet trail along the neck. Hakyeon shivers. Being a cat shapeshifter would have suit Taekwoon so much better. Why couldn't he be a shifter? Things would be so much easier then.  
Yet it feels so good a quiet moan escapes him again. Hakyeon feels his heart beating so hard it hurts. How encouraging it must be for the vampire to hear his heartbeat like this.

Hakyeon is pretty aware he should feel relieved about that response but he somehow can't. Can't not knowing the whole truth. He need to finally know what Taekwoon wants from him. What does he exactly want then if he is not gonna kill him? Hakyeon is sure now it's about his blood. He was curious, he wants details but he also smart enough to wait. Even if it kills him not knowing the truth. His other question got ignored so far so he knows it's useless asking further. Not sure if he wants to hear the answer to his question anyway.  
There is a sting in his heart when his thoughts are drifting further. Did Taekwoon handled him like that because he is just some human? Does he think he can play games like that because he is superior as a vampire? Is he just some food source to him? Only a low level living being? Hakyeon opens his eyes to force his focus on a point at the couchs back again. If Taekwoon would look at them now he would be amused about the despite growing in them. He refuses to let the vampire do as he want with him. Who does he think he is? His life is at least a little bit more worth! He is not only some food source!

He whimpers feeling the fangs again on his skin. Somewhere deep in him there is the feeling for more. Was he really glamoured or is this truly his desire? Is it only his body craving for more or his heart too? Wanting Taekwoon not giving a fuck if vampire or human? Wanting those fangs inside of him on it's own desire? Wanting to surrender and let himself just taken? The more he thinks about it the more he wants it. No one makes him feel so good and wanted like Taekwoon. No one in his life could read his real desires like the vampire. Stupid vampire! Damn him! Making him even doubting his own self.  
Lost in his mixed thoughts of rant and sensuality he is so close to lose control about begging. Only holding back through of a mix of pride and despite. Well aware of the knowledge that Taekwoon loves nothing more than having him at his mercy, driving him mad until he begs. Likes playing with him.  
God damn he refuses to make it that easy! Under the new conditions right now Hakyeon starts to hate him for that or at least he tries.

His mind is a mess like his body.

The point is… even with all those thoughts in his mind and his mentally fight… he can't really channel his anger at Taekwoon.  
Actually Hakyeon would love if he could go really angry but… for being angry the distraction is way to attractive. Taekwoon makes him feel way to good for being angry. He hates Taekwoon. Hates him for being like this. So cold. So hard to read. So ignorant. So seductive. So fucking attractive and so evil. Damn him! Damn him! DAMN HIM! Hakyeon is screaming in his mind. It´s not fair-play if the other knows exactly how to trigger him and he can't do nothing. It´s not fair.

He can't hate him even if he wants nothing more right now.

He bites his underlip when Taekwoon is about to suck on his skin near the collarbone to leave another mark. Trying to kill the small moans who want to leave his lips only to end up hearing himself whining of pleasure. His breath goes faster. It feels so good, so good and Taekwoon just kissed and marked him. He shudders at the thought of a bite. If this goes on then his mental defensive is destroyed faster than he wished for. Out of reflex he wants to move his hands only to get reminded of the belt around his wrists. It cuts into his skin if he struggles to hard against it. Taekwoon didn't fixed it to tight but tight enough to set a statement and a warning. No unnecessary movements. He gasps. The feeling of rough leder against his skin goes straight through his body. Doing things to him. He can feel himself getting hard. The tight jeans doing his part.  
His shirt is completely soaked with sweat and some of the blood from Taekwoons shirt. He really wished the vampire would have gone rid of his shirt at least but now he gives a damn about it. Instead he finally wants getting touched, wants Taekwoons lips all over his body. Wants to finally get ravish by the vampire. His body feels hot and he gets sensitive. Shivering at those thoughts. Hakyeon is pretty sure he can feel himself at least half hard now. Closing his eyes again he tries to concentrate harder on something else. Wanting to distract himself but only ending up thinking about not to give in. He won't beg, he won't beg. God damn he WON´T!

Deep down somewhere in his mind a very quiet voice whispers to him “Oh you will idiot.” and he hates to admit it that he will be his very own traitor.

Of course nothing of this goes unnoticed by Taekwoon. Sure for some reactions he doesn´t need to be a vampire to tell. Sure his vampire senses capturing the small and little details like the fastening heartbeat or the sweet smell of blood -which is getting sweeter with every minute. Chemical reactions can be a wonderful thing- due to the arousing smell of Hakyeon´s body and precome which is about to leak through. Some reactions are fascinatingly getting stronger depending on his actions like when he touches him with his fangs. He can tell the human still tries to hold back as good as he can.  
So prideful. So much willpower. Still so much control. Every other non-glamoured human would have given up long time ago. So Hakyeon do tries to fight. Not just a battle with his inner self but also against him. He grins. It only makes things more interesting and -unfortunately for Hakyeon- Taekwoon more competitive.  
It seems time for the next step. Pushing things a bit.  
Taekwoon stops sucking markings around the neck and collar and pushes himself back into an upright position. Watching the human underneath him panting. Hakyeon looks so much more beautiful with marks on his skin he can't wait to sink his fangs into him. Completely wrecked.  
Hakyeon hates him for stopping. Hates him for making him wait. Hates him for teasing. Hates him for having way to much fun. Still not touching him with his hands. Only kisses and marks.

“Stop closing your eyes and face me Hakyeon!”  
That sounds almost complaining. When Hakyeon doesn´t react in defiance trying to push his head even more into the couch, Taekwoon let a hand glide under his chin forcing him with a stronger grip to face him.  
“I don´t want.” he whimpers “Please.”  
Hakyeon doesn´t really want to look into those eyes again. They are dangerous. Sucking him in. Hypnosing him. Taekwoons fierce stare and those animalic eyes are triggering something in him he doesn´t want. He doesn´t want to get sucked into their magic.  
“Open your eyes Human!” A clear order. The grip goes thighter. Was there a slight snarl to hear? Hakyeon has shivers running down his spine.  
Taekwoon always had a nice dominant side. Dominant but somehow soft and caring. A dominant side Hakyeon was willing to give in. But this? This part of Taekwoon doesn´t make him shivering of lust. There was some real danger about this dominant side of him. Something he isn´t willing to test further so he obeys.

When Hakyeon opens his eyes he stares into the eyes of an animal.  
Shadings of dark red and bloody red mixing into each other, pupils wide and full of lust. Lust for blood, lust for sex and… something else he can not tell.

His intense stare and the fierce gaze weakens him in seconds. He has no idea if it´s through magic or if Taekwoons eyes really have that extreme surrendering effect on him. Fact is Hakyeon is lost in them. Lost in Taekwoon and Taekwoon can see his defensive crumble. Can see the pride fade into devotion. What a lovely view. He doesn't let go of Hakyeon's chin watching the human moaning loudly and squirming under his gaze. Jerking his hands again just to get cut by rough leather. Oh and Taekwoon can feel him. Hakyeon is so hard the jeans became an useless armor.  
Watching the vampire liking his lips with wide eyes. Tongue playing with fangs. He gasps, breathing fast. Taekwoon looks like an angelic devil. Shivers are running down Hakyeon's spine in waves so hard they make him quiver. All he can think about it is the want to feel these fangs along his skin. Even if he fears it so much at the same time. The urge feeling of getting marked. He needs the bite. The feelings are so intense and sudden that he is so about to give up. Before he can say something Taekwoon starts to speak again.

"I wish you could see yourself just now. All worked up already. You are truly a slut.” He let go of his grip at Hakyeon's chin, trailing his long beautiful fingers down along Hakyeon´s collar, down along his chest.  
Not fair, not fair, not fair. He was always weak to dirty talk.  
The vampire starts to unbutton his shirt.  
Hakyeon starts to accept he was about to fight a battle it was never mean to win. To be honest he probably lost against Taekwoon the first time he met him. Maybe he just should accept his defeat...  
Oh yes he wants to feel the vampire so much that it scares him. What had he done to him? Why does he suddenly want nothing more than those fangs in him? Getting bitten? Taekwoon drives him insane. He bet the vampire just used his powers to glamour him! It must be glamouring. Sure it still is Taekwoon and right now he didn´t behaves so much different like back when Hakyeon thought Taekwoon was human. He probably would started begging for more long ago of he didn't knew. But he knows it now and he fears nothing more like vampires. There is no way he is reacting like that to his greatest fears. Not by choice. Wouldn't he?

Taekwoons voice sounds like honey.  
“If marking turns you on so much, maybe i should bite you already?”  
Sweet and soft. Unfair. Hakyeon moans louder. Yes he want the bite so bad.  
“But i bet you would come just here and now and that would be boring wouldn't it?”  
Sometimes even angelic. He hates him.  
“Should i? Should i not?” he tilts his head a bit. Yet like poison, crawling into Hakyeon's mind and body. Paralyzing him, turning him on, making him pliant.  
“Oh i have an idea…” The voice of a devil coming to drag him into hell.  
“Why don´t you ask me nicely. How do you think about that my slut.”  
Opening the last button. He purred that with such an innocent voice that makes Hakyeon love and hate him at the same time. Probably more hate in the moment. Taekwoon wants him begging and Hakyeon is so tired of teasing he is about to accept his fate. His fighting spirit left him completely. He just starts to moan shamelessly at Taekwoons dirty words.  
Taekwoon was always good at dirty talk.

Who would have thought behind that reserved and quiet man a predator was waiting. He is actually surprised Taekwoon is one. He never considered it. Furthermore he never wanted to meet one personally. He accepts their existence -not like he had a change denying it after they showed themselves to the world- but he always feared them. They existents is very well known to the human world nowadays. Soon after the vampires other supernatural creatures followed. Like shifters, Ghouls and Zombies and so on and so on. The races leaving in peace as far as possible. Most Vampires paying feeders for their help. Showing their good side. But of course like in every world there is always the shady business. The dark parts of life and the undead. Actually the world he too decided to live in.

The vampire had his shirt removed as good as possible to get a full view on Hakyeons beautiful body. Oh it´s an even more incredible view than ever before. Taekwoon let his hands slightly glide over Hakyeons gorgeous chest, over his tiny almost not visible abs. Letting his hands glide like spiders over sensitive skin. Along his nipples. Playing Hakyeon like an instrument. Coaxing sweet noises from him. Hakyeon goes pliant under every touch.  
Doesn´t take long Taekwoon starts to use his tongue again. Circling around his nipples. Teasing him so bad. Nibbling at them, softly biting. His chest slightly arches against Taekwoon. Making him moan and whine louder and louder. He is about to lose his mind. He feels kinda high.  
Taekwoon was already personified sin when Hakyeon thought he was human. The fact he is vampire… oh god is there another level of sin?  
There is just one last serious question in his head he wants to know the answer so bad. Then he is defeated once and for all.  
As if he could read his mind -wait could he- Taekwoon speaks again.  
"Just ask me Hakyeon. You can ask me almost anything tonight.” Warm breath ghosting on his skin before cold air hits him again. He whines about the loss of body contact but Taekwoon had himself pushed back into an upright position again, looking down on him in curiosity.  
That sweet alluring voice again...

 

That fucking damn soft seductive voice...

 

… was the reason which made Hakyeon fell into Taekwoons spell when the met the first time. He remember that clearly like it was just yesterday.

Hakyeon's job was working in a club. One of the better ones. Singing and dancing. He loved dancing since he can think about it. Hell he was, no is good if not perfect at it. Using his body as a tool to express feelings and emotions and his voice to colour them. The job is well paid and the people love him but it was never enough. Not for him. So he accepted a second job. For an escort service that only was available for the upper class people. He was available for both, escorting and sex. Hell yes he was a whore and he still is. He never disliked sex. It's not like all of this was his dream jobs -the dancing part excluded- but in a society ruled by money, crime, violence and often enough death he soon noticed his skill with talking and manipulation. The way his aura affected people. He was born in a family that had not much wealth. Due to that circumstances he dreamed about having money and power one day, so of course he made use of his skills and his body. Sooner or later he started to like it.

Now he is the proud owner of two big well known clubs in Seoul and some smaller ones. Some people would call the one or other club a brothel but he prefers club. The business runs perfect. He let others do the dirty work now. He is able to pick now the best from the best. Only rich people getting his services and only if he wants it. During his way to the top Hakyeon developed that scary skill that he always seem to know what the other wanted, furthermore he never asked questions. Wrong questions can mean a very short life and he loves his life. An attribute a lot of rich people loves about him and the reason they prefer him over others.

Of course Hakyeon had heared about the “Jung” name and the business the family business. He also heared about the rumors of the shady side from the business and of the family. He heared that the whole family is mysterious and dangerous. It lured him but… he stayed away. Hakyeon would never ever imagined anyway that Taekwoon knows him or even would be curious about him. But Taekwoon did. That´s how they met one day. In the end he couldn´t stay away from danger.  
He didn't know anything personal about Taekwoon and he never asked anything. Just did what he got paid for and the payment was always a pretty amount of money.  
He noticed soon that there is a sleeping lion in Taekwoon. But in the end Taekwoon always controlled himself. He never hurted him in a violent way. Until then Hakyeon never was aware of how much he would like being manhandled, being controlled or even go into deeper stuff like BDSM. Taking away so easy what he loved the most. Hakyeon likes having everything in control so it was thrilling meeting someone who could battle him on a psychic level.  
Taekwoon weared mostly a suit when they met. Expensive ones, Hakyeon noticed. Even his normal clothes where expensive brands. So in his mind Hakyeon marked Taekwoon as a pretty rich households son. As a HUMAN.

 

Oh how wrong he was.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A few hours earlier:

It is late and long dark when Hakyeon finished up everything on his desk. Sipping on his ‘not-so-hot anymore’-coffee he thought about the day. The business runs good so far but he hopes for much more. It's a busy neighbourhood around. Altogether he just opened for a few weeks and he is happy that the business runs good like this. A look at his watch tells him it´s already past midnight. He didn´t noticed how late it already was. No wonder he is that tired. Putting the cup aside he pushes himself out of his chair and stretches his body. In moments like this he feels like and very old man. His body stiffen from the long sitting. Sorting paper stuff and documents can be so tiring and boring. He yawns when he suddenly flinches. Blinking in disbelief. Did he just here a knock against the backdoor? He freezes. There aren´t many people knowing about this door and he made sure the less people that know about it would keep it a secret. None of them send him a message that someone is coming so it must be someone else...  
Automatically he reaches out to grab his gun from under the desk. He is nervous when he approaches the door.

Hakyeon went to check on a lots of places where he could open a second brothel. This one won for a few very specific reasons. There were two apartments connected to each other. It looked like someone with lots of money bought the two single apartments and then made a breakthrough to connect them. A smaller one and bigger one. The smaller one in the back. Both apartments where ground level. Jackpot!  
So he could use one for living and one for work. Lady Luck loved him on that day.  
He used his living room also as an office that's why it was very clean furnished and not giving out too much informations about him.  
He also slept in this room from time to time. There was no extra room for a bed in that apartment. But a comfortable black leather couch had enough space to fit in. He could live with that.  
Well if he wanted a luxurious sleep he needed to sleep in his bigger apartment near the river. But he often stays at his workplace so…  
He had a small kitchen here and a bathroom big enough for a bathtub. He was pretty relieved that he could install a bathtub here.  
Of course the definitely best part about the whole apartment, excluding the bathtub, is the backdoor in the living room. He first didn´t noticed that the apartment actually had a second door that opens to a backstreet. He didn´t even knew there was a backstreet because the whole street is small and dark, not visible if you stay in front of the building. It´s like a parallel small way to the mainstreet. Perfect if you need to vanish quickly from a scene. He made some arrangements to hide the door so if people came to visit they won´t notice it.

Even before he can take a look through the little spyhole he heard a familiar voice coming through. "Open the goddamn door now Hakyeon or i open it my way! You are not gonna like that!" The voice is familiar to him and it made him take the order without thinking clear about it. A bit like in trance he puts his gun in his jeans behind his back, opens the door and steps aside quickly when a familiar figure rushes in very fast, closing the door behind him silently and quick. Hakyeon hears a click and the door is locked. His mind feels foggy but at least it could tell him who the person was and it yells at him. RED! RED! RED! What is with red? He is confused by his own mind. Something is odd but he can't tell yet. “Taekwoon what-” Hakyeon is cut of when a hand harshly covered his mouth and he got pushed against the others body with an iron grip around his waist. RED! Taekwoon was fast, too fast his brain noticed, Hakyeon found it almost unnatural. He was so fast pressing Hakyeon against him that Hakyeon let out a scream of surprise but since it got muffled it sounded more like a small squeak. RED! Hakyeon had no idea what's going on but out of a reflex he had moved his hands between their chests so that he still could hold a bit of distance between them. When he finally meet Taekwoons eyes his mind was able to progress what's going on.

Taekwoons eyes. His eyes they were… RED! Like all shades of blood. Animalic. Dangerous. Predacious.  
Then he notices the fangs and a little bit blood on them. With all those pieces of information even his foggy mind could finally start puzzling it all together.

VAMPIRE!  
His own most fearful nemesis.

He whimpers but it's nearly not audible. Breath and heartbeat beating rapidly up in seconds. In his upcoming panic he even forgot about his gun. It would be useless anyway.  
“Listen human! I will remove my hand if you promise to be quiet as long as i don´t say anything else, got it?” Taekwoons voice is the total opposite to his actual image right now. Sure it sounds sharper than usual but it's still soft. Hakyeon looking at him like an frightened rabbit. Out of wide eyes filled with fear.  
As if he could do anything in his shock state now. More out of reflex he nods as good as possible with the pressed hand on his mouth. ‘Take an order and don´t start questioning it.’ The number one rule in the world of shadows and crime and the one who saved many lives so far. That rule was his mantra tonight. “Fine.” and Taekwoon removed the hand from trembling pink shaded lips. Not taking away his hypnotic gaze from him. He let it slide down along shivering Hakyeon's body. Slowly, not to scare him more than he already is. Was that even possible? The human whimpers sounding like a small anxious puppy. Coming around Hakyeon's waist, to the back, grabbing the gun and taking it. “I don´t think you need that anymore, hmmm? You don´t want to use this against me, don´t you?” He whispers with a soft and caring voice while putting the gun on top of a small rack staying near to them before putting his hand on the humans waist again.

Hakyeon flinches when the gun is pulled out but that movement released him of Taekwoons hypnotic gaze. Clutching his fingers a little in Taekwoons white shirt when he flinched. He feels something wet on his fingers. He let his eyes wander over the shirt in horror. Dark red stains are splattered all over it, the bigger ones still wet. It´s blood. Of course it is. Smelling fresh like Taekwoon just… he doesn´t want to think about it. Praying that he doesn´t get a heart attack. He can feel his heart beating so hard against his chest it starts to hurt. Blood rushing loudly through his ears. Hakyeon is lost in desperation. There is just one thought wandering around in his mind: he doesn´t want to die. Avoiding trouble is the first step to assure your life in that world so he let Taekwoon do as he pleases.  
His head is full of questions and still trying to keep up with the situation. Trying to process what happened. It´s not easy at all because every second word his brain screams at him is:

RUN or DEATH!

Taekwoon could hear the heartbeat. It was loud. So loud and fast. Sickly fast. He sees him trembling, sees the fear in those shiny dark brown eyes. Smelling the sweat from anxiety. He knows he could let him go without giving some warnings or threats. It's not that he ever intended to kill him. He never had that intention. He just loves to play and denying he doesn't love others squirm under his gaze would be a lie.  
Taekwoon knows - he fucks him long enough already to know him that good enough - Hakyeon would do anything to survive. An interesting and tempting thought. The human is a very smart one -which is a fact Taekwoon is really glad about otherwise he might really had to do something he doesn´t want to. Rethinking the actual situation they are in, he comes to a decision. No seducing games anymore. No holding back. After the accident tonight things are messed up anyway.  
He wants Hakyeon, his body, his blood, here and now however if he don´t want to kill him in sheer hunger and blood lust he has to start things slow. Hakyeon´s smell is driving him still crazy after all their time. For him it was only a game at the beginning for Hakyeon it was his job. Though fate is strange and Taekwoon found his truly desire in Hakyeon and now he wants the human more than anything. He can only hope Hakyeon has similar desires or things will develop bad… for the human.

Since he always had a liking for games he guess it's time to start a new one tonight.  
He will start after the call he is waiting for, hopefully Wonshik calls fast.

The way Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon totally gives him the creeps. The haunt of a smile gave him an even more evil touch than he already looks like. Like a lurking animal keeping his eyes on it´s prey. He got a bad feeling about the whole situation and it´s getting worse and worse and worse. For sure he is in some trouble. Oh god how is he gonna survive this. He really, really doesn´t want to die. His life was just about to get perfect. The more he thinks about it the more had trouble not to blackout. His whole body is trembling and he realises that he is about to cry.  
It´s so silent in his office even he can hear his own heartbeat. Suddenly there is a phone vibrating out of nowhere, cutting the silence like a knife, making him jerk into Taekwoons grip.  
Taekwoon reaches into his right pocket, taking out his smartphone looks at the screen then picks up.  
“Wonshik!”  
“The area is clear Boss. Are you safe?”  
“Yeah i found a safe place. I'm gonna hide there tonight. Don´t wanna risk something.”  
Hakyeon is really about to cry when he hears that. Hundreds of horror scenarios in his head what's gonna happen to him.  
Taekwoon goes on “Did you kill them?”  
He shouldn't be here. He should´t listening to that conversation. But here he is not a change to get out of the iron grip by the vampire and his intuition tells him it´s better not to make any ruckus. Maybe it´s time to start praying. Why should Taekwoon talk so carelessly about that if he isn't going to kill him? Small tears start to gather in Hakyeons eyes -he doesn't want to die, he doesn't- tilting his head to avoid Taekwoons gaze completely.  
“No… you didn´t… give me the order to do so.” That sounds very hesitating in Taekwoons ears so he waits for an explanation. Telling Wonshik to go on.  
“Hmmm…?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“You aren´t sure about that?”  
“They aren´t hunters and one of them is still so young… like the kiddo was when you turned him.” In the background he could hear Sanghyuk spitting curse words at Wonshik. Probably about not calling him Kiddo. Which Wonshik will ignore as always.

“But you catch them? Did you brought them to that place, questioning them?”  
“Yeah we did but no questioning so far either. Was waiting for an order and they just woke up from their sleep.” he giggles.  
“To be honest i think they are harmless. Frightened as hell. I think they just were at the wrong place to the wrong time.” Ah Wonshik can be such a softie sometimes but nevertheless his instinct were almost 98% right about things. One of the reasons Taekwoon trust him completely in his decisions.  
“What does Sanghyuk think?”  
“Seriously?!” now Wonshik sounds really annoyed “What else then ‘Oh one of them is really cute’ and ‘I wanna play with them’ Do i need to go further?” and maybe a bit angry getting questioned in that way and Taekwoon, who is grinning into the phone, can relate. But he likes teasing Wonshik sometimes.  
“Stop grinning i know you do!” He snarls but only Taekwoon giggles.  
“Not funny, really…” but Wonshik admits his defeat. Taekwoon is too cute when he giggles. If Hakyeon would be by his senses and knew about everything he may find it adorable too. But since he doesn´t it sounds like a devils laughter. The first tears are falling.  
“You know i told you to teach him a lesson if he does overdo it. Don´t be soft on him.”  
“Don´t you think that´s your job boss~” Wonshik responds in a singsong tone and that is one of the reason he hates Wonshik sometimes... no actually it amuses him. Time to change the subject.  
“Check them on the usual and if they recognised me. If yes, delete their memories and send them back into sleep. Wait for me then before you let them free. I wanna see their faces too just in case. Should you find anything else, keep them until i´m back but don´t scare them. Maybe you send me a short message then. Don't let the kid play around with them.”  
“Allright boss call me if you need something.”  
“See you Wonshik!”

Taekwoon hang up and put his phone back into his pocket bringing his attention back to Hakyeon. Who had his head tilted down, starring somewhere at the ground. That's how it seems. Desperately trying to make the gap between them as wide as possible without pushing himself forcefully away. Even if he would love nothing more than to be somewhere else right now. But the sobbing is clear to hear. Taekwoon moves a hand under Hakyeon's chin, slowly pushing his head up. The human tries to hold back but he is clearly crying. Tiny tears rolling down the pale cheeks. As Hakyeon is forced a second time to look into the vampires face and those horrible eyes, though for the first time after all they met Hakyeon thinks he sees some truthfully regret in the vampires face. Why? Does he regret it to kill him? Isn't he just some human. Some food source? Should he try to beg for his life? Is it worth it?  
Hakyeon feels hopeless like never in his life but he was always a fighter. So he will try. Even in a situation like this, he will try. The biggest lie he told himself ever. There is no strength left to fight. Did he ever had strength to fight Taekwoon? Probably not.  
“Now, now Hakyeon. Stop crying.”  
Taekwoon speaks to him like he had to calm down a scared animal. Moving his thumb slowly over Hakyons cheek. Wiping some tears off.  
Sure he want to play with him, he want to tease him, he want to see him squirm and begging. But for Lucifer's sake he doesn´t want to scare him to death or make him a crying mess.  
“Shhhhh. Silly human. Calm down.”  
With some force but not violently he pulls Hakyeon towards him. Hakyeon´s whole body stiffens but he let the vampire have his way. He doesn´t want to fight if it´s clear that he would be the one at loss.  
Being forced to look into those creepy vampire eyes again he needs every single brain cell to work on not freaking out again. Hakyeon wants to beg for not getting killed, wants to plea that his life gets spared but he can't move his lips and his throat is dry. He can't even stop his tears. How pathetic. He is so pathetic.  
As soon as Taekwoon moves his head forwards to him the tears fall only stronger. That´s it he thought. His body starts shivering violently. In the end he was too weak to fight even for his silly little life. He wants to close his eyes. He doesn´t want to see how Taekwoon hits his fangs into his neck, his skin. Sucking him dry or even worse, getting his throat sliced.  
People always say you see your whole life passing before you die. That´s a lie. A brutal lie. Hakyeon sees nothing, feels nothing, hears nothing only his own blood rushing through his ears and his fast sickly heartbeat. If there is a god he must hate him. Ripping the last peaceful moments from him.  
Then he feels something soft brushing his neck. There were soft lips on his ear. Does Taekwoon really need to play now? Can´t he at least give him a quick dead? He sobs so heavy that he doesn´t noticed how he loses control for real this time. Hakyeon starts to hyperventilate. His vision goes blurry.  
“Please Hakyeon stop crying. I won´t kill you. I´m sorry. I won´t kill you silly human.”  
He can feel lips moving but he can't hear anything. He noticed that the vampire says something but it goes unheard. The blood is rushing to loud. Everything is too loud. His vision is fading… and then his brain shut down and his world goes black.

Taekwoon curses. Holding a limp Hakyeon in his hands. He may should have said something sooner. The human doesn´t move anymore but he is still breathing. He sighs when he grabs the human and moves over to the couch. Hakyeon´s body feels so light and fragile. Taekwoon wonders if he even eat properly. Of course he expected the human to be afraid but he didn´t thought that Hakyeon would be this much afraid. On the other hand he never explained himself to Hakyeon so is reaction is natural. He feels kind of horrible at the moment. He really doesn´t want to let Hakyeon think he is a brutal monster.  
“Silly human.” he nuzzles into slightly curled black hair before he slowly drops him on the couch. Moving over in vampire speed to fill up a glass of water in the kitchen. He is back in the blink of an eye crabbing the human by his collar with his free hand and pushing the limp body into an upright position. Carefully balancing the full glass of water, he makes himself comfortable on Hakyeon´s lab, caging the body between his knees. Then he pats the humans cheek, tentatively, to bring him back into reality. It took a few seconds to bring him back.  
“Wake up silly.”  
Hakyeon slowly tries to open his red and swollen eyes. He looks so wrecked, but in the wrong way. He still feels stiff and he can't move his body properly. Something heavy sits on him, preventing him from moving to much. He tries hardly to get his vision clear and his mind together. Like he had the most worst nightmare ever in his life so far. He can feel a hand on his cheek and he hears a soft voice. Blinking a few times until he recognize the face in front of him. A sharp gasp leaves his lips and he instinctively presses himself farther back from the vampire, deeper into the couch. It wasn't a nightmare and it´s not over.

Taekwoon says nothing anymore just holds the glass in Hakyeon's face. He looks a bit worried. Gesture him do trink. Hakyeon's eyes are wandering between the vampire and the glass until he notices that he really is thirsty. His throat hurts from all the crying. With shaking hands he takes the glass, flinching as soon as he brushed the cold fingers of Taekwoon but somehow he manages not to spill the water. The glass is empty in seconds.  
Without saying a word Taekwoon takes the glass from Hakyeon and put it down on the table behind him.  
“You thought i would kill you… No you still think so.” It´s not a question but Hakyeon nods anyway still shaking in fear.  
“Silly human.” Taekwoon bends down a bit bringing his face nearer to Hakyeon's. Who´s heart just skips a few beats when he let his eyes wander between the pinky glowing lips containing ivory white fangs and the creepy red eyes. Hakyeon can't keep up with all the questions running wild in his mind.  
“I never planned on killing you. Stop making yourself crazy.” It only calmed him halfway but for the first time tonight he feels a bit hopeful.  
“Why?” it´s almost only a whisper.  
“Why should i destroy my favorite human?” he hums and he is so near to his own lips that Hakyeon can feel the vibration. That´s not really a lie but not really the truth. Truth is he doesn´t know either what that human has done to him. Why he feels so many strange feelings towards him. Why he wants nothing more than making him his. “Silly human” and with that words spoken Taekwoon closed the last bit of space between them. Sofly pressing his lips on the human ones. Licking over them and pushing carefully into him, testing if Hakyeon wants too.

Hakyeon doesn´t resist. He could never overcome the temptation called Jung Taekwoon. Not in the past, not now and probably never in his future. The unspoken promises that are hanging in the air are way to tempting for not giving in. At least he hopes so. Not sure if his mind is playing games with him again or is it Taekwoon playing games? Giving up himself and surrender to the vampire like he surrendered to Taekwoon when he didn´t know. Let him kiss him senseless. Make his head spinning. Heating him up and making him pant. Where did the cold go? The vampire feels so hot suddenly? Taekwoon even had his fangs shifted back that he won´t hurt him during kissing.  
After the third kiss, it got more intense with every kiss, Taekwoon pushes himself away from Hakyeon who whines as he complains about the loss of contact. The look he gets is gorgeous. Hakyeon looked so wrecked already. So sexy, so.... All of sudden a very special feeling rushes through him and he just knows he really really want that human be his.  
“Let me show you what i want from you Hakyeon. Let me show you what i can really give you, how incredible good i can make you feel. Let me spoil you tonight.” he let one hand wander the humans chest up and down. “I promise you, that i won’t kill you, i won’t hurt you in a violent way. So please trust me.”  
Trust him? As if Hakyeon ever had another choice than not to. He is confused so he only whimpers and nods and then Taekwoon smiles. It´s a sly smile. Hakyeon isn´t sure if he just sealed his deal to hell.  
Before his brain could come up with several new crazy stuff he found himself lying on the couch. Taekwoon above him fixing his hands above his head. He squeaks and squirms underneath the vampire. Now he feels even more vulnerable and at his mercy than he already does. “Please Hakyeon calm down. I mean what i said. I promise you.” he opens his belt with his free hand and draws it out from his jeans. Hakyeon doesn´t need any further explanations on Taekwoons action. Having an idea where this is going he pants heavily when he feels the rough leather around his wrists.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“What- What do you want from me? Is there- “ Hakyeon stops waiting if he should continue questioning until he finds Taekwoon gesturing to go on “Is there a reason why you… why you ever wanted to met me? Why… you met me that often?” Hakyeon gulps and his voice is shaking but he goes on. “Also if you don´t-... don't plan to kill me...” he is not certain anymore if he want to go further with his questions. Really afraid of the answers. He heard rumors. About the humans that get into a deal with a vampire or more than one. The rumors weren’t good ones. “It’s about my blood isn't it? Will i be your blood sl- your food source?” he’s shaking. “Your p-pet?” His voice breaks in the end.  
Beautiful wide dark brown eyes still filled with fear fixed on his fangs, Taekwoon makes sure now they are clearly to see. He had so much fun right now and hearing this makes him almost burst out of laughter but he keeps it. He loves teasing Hakyeon way to much.  
“I had something different in mind but now that you mention it… The thought of having a pet is tempting.” Taekwoon smiles and bends down a bit, hands gliding along Hakyeons chest one coming up to his neck. Gliding along, into his curly black hair. “I’m pretty sure you make a wonderful pet~” he purrs in his sweet voice. He grabs and tugs a bit on it… and Hakyeon shamelessly moans.

Hakyeon can't believe how turned on he feels after all that stress and treatment. How that tugging wants to make him feel even more. How much he loved it. How much he secretly likes the thought of… No what is he thinking! No he can't dive into the pleasure like this. NO! He doesn't want it. That's a lie. He got trapped in that lie because of that glamouring stuff. Sure he loves it rougher and he has nothing against a bit BDSM style. But Taekwoon is a vampire. A VAMPIRE! If he would be human than yes. Then he would love to be his slave, his pet, whatever. BUT NOT TO A VAMPIRE! THAT IS A LIE!

Is it…?

The way Taekwoon smiles now -fangs out, teeth showing a bit- gave him an dangerous predatory look. Not a cat but a lion instead. God why him? What did he do to get into the claws of a vampire?  
“No.” a despareted whimper “No, no please.. don't… please no.” There are tears about to collect in Hakyeon's eyes again.  
Taekwoon stops teasing at once. A he really should learn to control his playing instincts. To often he forgets how fragile a human can be. Not only in the physically way also in the psychological way.  
“God damn no! Hakyeon stop! Don’t start crying!” it came out sharper than he wanted it. Scaring Hakyeon even more.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry… Master” that nearly sounded like sobbing and the ‘Master’ makes him almost cringe so Taekwoon decides to stop his game for now.  
“Hush, don't cry. Calm down.” back to a soft voice “and please don't call me Master.” He smiles a bit dirty when he adds “At least not as long as i say so. Let's save that for another time~”  
He hated the vampire for playing around with him like that and he is really confused. He doesn't get Taekwoon.

Taekwoon goes on, serious this time. “Relax i don't plan on hurting you or killing you. I mean what i said and i promised you Silly, forgot that? But i indeed want to feed of you more often in the future.”  
Hakyeon flinches hearing that, at the same time he can't get rid of the feeling that he want those fangs so much sinking into his skin.  
“Listen Hakyeon! I trust you far enough that you won't tell anyone about my vampire secret, won´t you?” he grabs tighter into the humans hair to make his statement clear.  
There is a dangerous glint in his eyes now and Hakyeon feels the urge to immediately tilt his head back, showing his throat in a submissive gesture. That is not teasing anymore. The vampire is dead serious now.  
“I won´t!” he gulps hard. “I swear i won´t! You can trust me!” he tries to sound serious and not afraid but it didn't work so he add a whispered “please” on the end of his sentences. There is a slight shrill to hear in Hakyeon´s words and Taekwoon pushed himself back letting him go out of his grip. Sitting upright on the human again.  
Damn! He completely let the vampire break him. On the other hand… does he really want to fight anymore? If he wanted or not he had to accept that he is still pretty hard and he want those fangs in him as much as Taekwoons hands on his body. It feels so wrong yet so good.

“See i knew you are good for me.” Taekwoon purrs softly. Hakyeon wasn't sure in which kind of way he should interpret that sentence so to distract himself he quickly starts to talk again.  
Bit by bit he starts to puzzle the pieces together. Taekwoon waits. He knows Hakyeon wants to know the truth and he really owns him an explanation. After all his teasing.  
“It wasn't just all about sex when we met right?… You… you were testing me, weren't you? Why when you don't want to… ” he couldn't bring that sentence to finish it. He hoped so much the vampire didn't lie about any of his further promises.  
“Hmmm i heard a lot about you. About your attitude to never ask and keeping secrets. About your beauty and that you were really good at your job. So i got curious. I have fallen for your blood the first time i smelled it.” his eyes seem to get even more red at the talk about blood and Hakyeon whimpers noticing it.  
“But it seems there is more about you~ and i really want to know. Why i feel this strange way about you.” he is about purring like a cat again. His whole behaviour is so catlike Hakyeon really wonders if he can shift into a cat.  
“I promise you i don't want to hurt you. BUT…” his voice gets more serious again “I do want to make you mine. I want to mark you but i don't want you as a blood slave or as my pet."  
Hakyeon is still slightly confused but at least the vampire made his point clear.  
“You weren’t glamouring me at all right?” he mumbles in defeat and close his eyes.  
“I never used my powers on you! I didn't glamour you the whole time we met and also not tonight.”  
That´s it. He admits his defeat. He never had a change in winning this anyway. Not as a human.  
He actually still is afraid of what's coming. What does Taekwoon mean with biting him more often but not using him? Does he want to turn him? He said marking and making him his, what exactly does this mean? But there is no point in fighting anymore. He lost.

 

Game over.

 

“Please Taekwoon, please bite me.” he tilts his head again to give the vampire fully access to his neck.  
“Oh?” the accepted defeat came so sudden it surprised Taekwoon.  
“Well i must admit i would have loved to see you begging more for it but-" he slowly bends down reaching out to Hakyeon's neck “i accept since you ask yo nicely.” Since Hakyeon has no idea what's coming he jerks again when he feels the fangs on his skin.  
“I’ll be gentle… slut.” Taekwoon grins as he carefully sinks his fangs into Hakyeon's neck and injects the venom. When he shifts them back he first licks over the injection points before he starts sucking blood.  
Hakyeon feels pain first. It's heavy. It hurts. He is about to start screaming when suddenly the pain is gone. Instead there is a warm feeling rushing through his body, coming in waves, making him feel high and hot. It addles his mind. It's so pleasuring. It makes him feel so good, so good and it doesn't stop. Then Taekwoon starts to suck and it´s a mystery to Hakyeon how simply sucking on his neck can make him feel like this.

His vision fades again but neither into black nor into white, no it´s more like someone dipped a whole can of rainbow colour over his eyes. The colours are switching themselves and they get bright and blurry at the same time. They aren´t clear he feels like he is drowning in colours. They are flashing in his brain like a firework. The last time he felt something similar was after his one and only LSD trip. But that was NOTHING against this. Not even to begin to try describing how he feels. It's like all his lust overcomes him at once. Like all his feelings of pleasure and lust united themself to kill him. All his sensitive sexual instincts are screaming at him. Feeling satisfied but also not at the same time. Fuck Fuck Fuck! He never felt like that before. The feeling is beyond words. Wave of warmth and lust are shaking his body violently. All this hits him so hard his chest is arching against the vampire. Making him quiver. He moans loudly and shameless.

Oh gosh Hakyeon thinks he dies if he doesn't get a release at once. So he gave a fuck about everything now. He just wants to come. He got hard in under seconds and it hurts. He needs to get rid of his clothes immediately! He is panting and moaning at the same time. Screaming the vampires name. He starts sweating and his breath goes faster and faster.  
“Taek please oh god- aaaaaaah. Please, please i beg you.” he starts rubbing his hips on Taekwoon as good as possible.

He stopped sucking for a now, licking like a cat over the wound so that it would heal faster. Giving the human a break from what is about to come. “What do you want from me slut? Hmmm~ tell me.” Those words only earn him more loud and lustful moans. Hakyeon gave up every little bit control he ever had. He willingly gives Taekwoon everything he wants from him.  
“Use me. Please do what- what you want, just re- release me.” he pants heavily focusing on his words. His brain is not existing anymore. Taekwoon let his tongue circle around pink shadowed nipples. “Haaaaaaa~ i beg you, i beg you.” Hakyeon sounds so wrecked. So lovely desperate and wrecked Taekwoon gets pity on him.

Taekwoon unbuttons Hakyeon's jeans. Shoving it down together with his boxer in one movement and while he let Hakyeon kicking himself out of it he get´s rid of his own clothes. Getting up from the couch -the human whines about the sudden loss of body contact but he accepts it, knowing the reward that he gets for waiting- peeling himself out of his jeans and boxer. Taking off his blazer jacket and unbuttons his own shirt. It would be really unfair to only undress Hakyeon also if he wants to fuck him he needs to get off some clothes anyway. He places them on the table to avoid getting them dirty on the ground. Taekwoon smelled the precome a while ago. Before he allows himself to drink from Hakyeons pleasure and fuck him senseless, he just stands next to the couch, licking his lips and over his fangs, admiring the view he gets on his human. Hakyeon looks gorgeous when he is like that. Helpless, naked and begging to get fucked. Truly a slut. HIS slut. Meanwhile Hakyeon is sure he goes crazy under that stare. Those fierce and intense eyes letting him know what is about to come. They are full of temptation. Somewhere in his mind he noticed that the red is about to fuse into a very dark brown.  
Taekwoon would love to do so much nice stuff to him right now. Teasing him, making him much more a mess than he already is. Let him beg for him until he cries and doesn't know his name anymore. So many ideas. But this has to wait until he completely gained his trust again. “Please, PLEASE.” Hakyeon arches under the heavy gaze from the vampire.

He takes his place on the couch again straddling Hakyeons tights, placing himself between them. Bending forward letting his tongue trail over the golden tanned chest, over sensitive nipples, scratching over them with his fangs and listen to the beautiful noises which are leaving Hakyeons lips.  
Hakyeon gasps heavily when he feels Taekwoons cock against him. Brushing his own slightly from time to time depending on the move the vampire makes. Hakyeon is about to rub his hip against Taekwoon when he could feel a hand pressing him down, into the couch. Taekwoon is sucking on one of his nipples again -yea he really really loves them and they are one of Hakyeons weak spots- when he decides to grind into him. Cocks pressed hard against each other. Hakyeon noticed he hold his breath because he is about getting overwhelmed with feelings. He feels so hot and is sweating all over his body. For a glimpse of seconds he wonders how it comes that Taekwoon isn´t cold like a corpse but for sure his mind has other problems to progress now. Both are hard but Hakyeons is slick with precome leacking even more now. Hakyeon wants to grind back more out of reflex but he is blocked through to Taekwoons hand on his hip. He whines and in frustration he tugs hard against the belt around his wrists. So hard he is sure he will have marks tomorrow. Squeezing his fingernails into his palms. He needs it so hard like never before. Everything feels so incredible good, so pleasuring like he is on a drug trip just so many times more intense. He is a moaning mess and he needs nothing more than Taekwoon inside him now! He is about going mad.  
“Taek please, please no teasing anymore.” he sobs so desperately between all the sweet moanings that Taekwoon decides to end it now.

Showing two fingers in Hakyeons mouth to get them wet and Hakyeon sucks on them like he would do it with Taekwoons cock. Seeing Hakyeon sucking so willingly on his fingers arouses feelings in him that went straight to his cock who throbs against Hakyeon now. He is on his end too Taekwoon realises when he plays again with the thoughts to tease his human. He won´t last long either if this goes on. It´s time to bring things to and end and he removes his fingers using the spit to stretch and scissor the human open under lustful moans and screams when he hit a special point during fingering. Hakyeon whines at the loss of fingers when Taekwoon decided it is enough. He made sure the human is slick enough to enter him but he will play save so he uses the still leaking precome from Hakyeon as replacement for lube on his cock. He strokes along Hakyeon's cock to gather it. Making him jerk a bit into the air as far as possible in his blocked movements. Smearing the precome all around his own lengh. Hakyeon is so overcome by emotions he is crying in pleasure but he knows that all of this is not enough. He needs more. Need Taekwoon inside him NOW and he is about to beg again with the last brain cells he has left when he hears the words he prayed for.

“I will be gentle slut.” and with that Taekwoon finally pushes in and Hakyeon screams his name louder than ever before. He got Hakyeon where he wanted him. All he can do is moaning, trembling and begging. “Oh you feel so good around me slut. So tight, yet you take me so well~” Hakyeon is sure he goes crazy right here and now hearing the vampire addressing him like that. He moans every time getting called by his nickname. The vampire truly know his desires which us thrilling and frightening at the same time. Taekwoon waits a bit to let the human adjust around him then he starts his rhythm. Taekwoon goes slow at the beginning. Let Hakyeon getting used to him, to the feeling but he never let go of his hips. He doesn´t let Hakyeon jerk back on him. Showing at least a little bit dominance in a gentle act. Then bit by bit he increases is pace and bends forward sinking his fangs into Hakyeons neck again. The human got totally caught by surprise and when Taekwoon starts sucking again, stronger than before, Hakyeon could feel his orgams building up. He definitely will come untouched. That thought makes it even more intense and he can feel the heat coming.

Waves of pleasure, hot and cold at the same time rocking through him and making him shiver along his whole body.  
Screaming Taekwoons name Hakyeon cums harder than ever before in their relationship. Releasing cum all over his chest even splashing a bit cum on Taekwoons. Bubbling sweet nonsense. Body violently shaking and shivering without control even if he still is pressed against the couch because Taekwoon shows no mercy now, pushing himself back from Hakyeons neck to get into a better position. He fucks him through his orgasm, pace getting harder and faster not taking care if Hakyeon gets overstimulated until he comes too moaning his humans name. Luckily for Hakyeon Taekwoon comes fast enough that he can endure the little overstimulation. But he gets a taste about what could be come in the future. While thinking about it he notices how his mind went blank. He needs a break, closing his eyes. For the second time this night he blacks out for a few seconds.

\------------------  
He feels something licking at him. His body is stiffen. Blinking slowly he opens his eyes. Did he black out again?  
“I definitely like your smell after sex. You smell even more intense then you already do.” he licks gently over the wound again to collect the last blood trops and uses his spit to speed up the healing progress “and i definitely love how you taste.” He gives Hakyeon a sly grin while pulling out slowly. The human only whimpers.  
He was sitting on Hakyeon's tights now. Watching him calm down. His eyes lost every red they once had. Not even a red shadow in them.  
“Also i would lie if i say i don't like your body.” licking his lips provocatively.  
“So what is the deal then Vampire?” Hakyeon is getting tired. Of the game, the blood loss and his orgasm. He feels dirty and used and those feelings are doing things to him. He never ad better sex im his life so far and now his best experience had to be with a vampire. God must hate him so much. Sending his nemesis to remind him about his fragile mortality. Thanks god he is tired because he could go hard again after watching Taekwoon cleaning himself from the humans cum on his chest. Sure he is a vampire not a cat?

“I told you Silly. I want you! Everything about you!” there is a glow in the vampires eyes again. Hakyeon has no idea how to interpret the vampires feelings towards him.  
“To summarize it: You only told me that you will use me for sex... and feeding” he gulps “so far until you are aware of what you really want from me but you won't kill me. It´s not that i have a chance to get out of that right?” especially if he wants to live he adds in his thoughts when he resigns.  
“Clever boy~” the way Taekwoon purrs at that makes the sentence so dirty.  
“Fine.” Hakyeon really tired and about to fall asleep when he suddenly gets lifted.  
Hakyeon squeaks, holding onto Taekwoon in reflex, pretty much awake now. His heart starts racing again.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You need a bath.”  
“Wait a moment...” he still is sleepy enough that his brain can't keep up again.  
His hands are free! He can´t remember.... there is water running? He looks up to Taekwoon with surprised eyes.  
“When did you…?”  
“You blacked out after your orgasm.”  
“Oh i really did?… That´s kinda… embarrassing.”  
Hakyeon notices that taekwoon really feels warm like a human. Aren´t vampires mean to have cold skin? Aren´t they undead? Why does he feels so warm? Taekwoon always felt warm. Probably another fact he never suspects a thing. That's just one of many questions he has.

“No it´s not. Was your first bit after all.”  
Taekwoon nuzzles his nose into Hakyeon´s hair while walking to the bathroom.  
“I really really like your smell.” he mumbles releasing Hakyeon so that he can get rid of his shirt and into the tube.  
The warm water is pretty welcoming and Hakyeon let himself drown into the warmth a relaxing moan slipping his lips when he suddenly notice a movement.  
“Where are you going?”  
Taekwoon stops at the door frame.  
“Leaving?”  
“I- I thought you wanted to- to stay?”  
He whispers, crossing his arms in front of his chest in embarrassment not looking at Taekwoon.  
“You really want me too?”  
Hakyeons heart skips a beat at those words. Yes he want the vampire to stay, he wants to cuddle against those chest, the broad shoulders, wants to feel the incredible warmth again. But he can't say it like that, can't he?  
“Hmmm someone has to save me from drowning if i fall asleep… and i would like if you could stay.” last sentence more a whisper. Now he did it. He really said it bluntly like that. He is such an idiot.  
“I mean only if you want.” he answers fast “The window… in my bedroom can be shaded completely. You don´t have to be afraid of the sunlight there.” He went shy.  
Hakyeon has no idea why he is saying this and what he is doing but truth is he really wants him to stay.  
Taekwoon is about to tell him that he is so old, sunlight isn't his enemy anymore. Sure it's uncomfortable but it doesn't kill or hurt him anymore. Thought it's so cute how the human worries so he is quiet.  
He told Wonshik anyways that he will stay so they won't worry. He smiles. “Hmmm then i stay.”

 

Half an hour later Hakyeon found himself cuddling against a warm vampire chest in his bed. Sleeping deep already. Taekwoon nuzzling into his hair, pulling the blanket over their bodies and puts one arm around him. He hums satisfied. Then he too closes his eyes.


End file.
